


Collecting

by Savageseraph



Category: Firefly
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex Toys, gentle humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash likes collecting...things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/gifts).



> Written for **Foxrafer** for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating on Livejournal.

"What exactly is _this_?"

Wash glanced up at the arc of faintly greenish luminescent jelly that Zoe was holding gingerly between two fingertips.

"Ummm... Well, it's sorta..." Wash combed his fingers through his hair. "See, Inara and I were shopping, and...." He blinked as the thing twitched, curled in on itself.

Zoe arched an eyebrow. "Hoban, tell me this is not alive."

Wash groaned softly. It was never a good sign when Zoe used his real name. "It's a sex toy." Unless Inara was having one over on him. And he didn't think it was alive, but somehow, _I don't think so_ , didn't seem like a smart response.

"It's a...what?" Zoe held the thing up, studying it as it squirmed and pulsed. "What are you supposed to do with it?"

"Well..." Wash shrugged, blushed. "I'm not sure. She had an...appointment, and I didn't really have a chance to ask her."

"I see." Zoe sat on the bed next to Wash. "So now Inara knows that plastic dinosaurs aren't the only things you collect, hmm?"

Wash turned more fully toward Zoe, slipped an arm around her waist. "It's not my fault you make me think dirty thoughts." He nuzzled her stomach through her shirt.

Zoe's fingers slipped through his hair, traced his ear, his jaw, his lips. She laughed softly. "I think you were plenty perverse before we met."

Wash kissed Zoe's fingertips, winked at her. "Maybe. Just a little. On weekends and holidays."

"Uh huh." Zoe chuckled, picked the toy up off the bed. "Take off your clothes."

"What? Me?" Wash sat up, wet his lips at the predatory gleam in his wife's eyes. "Why...me?"

Zoe ran her fingers down the toy, watching it ripple and twitch at her touch. She smiled wickedly. "Because I have some ideas about what I can do with it."


End file.
